Crazy In Love
by roguegirl9929
Summary: Cyborg and Bumble Bee. Need I say more?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Really? Do I even need to say it?

1. Sky

Cyborg watched Bumble Bee take to the sky and once again thought about how beautiful she was.

2. Ice cream

Bee handed Cy his ice cream cone as they linked hands and walked through the park.

3. Movie

The movie long forgotten, Cyborg kissed his way down Bumble Bee's neck.

4. Garden

Cyborg mowed the lawn as Bee planted flowers in their new backyard.

5. Zoo

Cyborg looked at Bee who was attempting to control the Titans East, "Bit of a zoo in here, isn't it?"

6. Sign

Cyborg stopped at the stop sign and got out, "Want to learn how to drive the T-Car?"

7. Smile

When Bee laid her eyes on Cyborg her whole face lit up in a beautiful smile.

8. Beauty

Bumble Bee and Cyborg stared down in awe at their little beauty sleeping in her new crib.

9. Horror

When she noticed the twitchy way he was watching _The Grudge II_ Bumble Bee grabbed Cyborg's hand hoping to calm him down.

10. Shopping

"Bee...please...no more stores...I'm...I'm exhausted...How do you women do this all day?"

11. Umbrella

As it began to rain Cyborg released his built-in umbrella and ushered Bee underneath it, "I don't want you to get wet."

12. Game

Laughter rang out from the roof of the T-Tower as Cyborg challenged Bee to a one-on-one game of basketball.

13. Laughter

Bumble Bee discovered very soon after meeting Cy as Stone that his laughter was very contagious.

14. Memory

Bumble Bee packed her things into boxes, ready to move into her new house with her new husband and make some brand new memories with him.

15. Family

"Victor! Get your son off the table! Honestly! She's as bad as you are!"

16. Candle

Cyborg reluctantly sat on the couch next to Bumble Bee, desperately trying to avoid inhaling the de-emasculating "Moonlight Slumber" candles placed throughout the darkened living room to 'calm them'.

17. Holiday

Opening her gift slowly Bumble Bee gasped at the pearl necklace Cyborg had sent her for Christmas.

18. Prize

Cyborg stood behind Bumble Bee and lined up her hands allowing her to make the basket and win them the always needed giant stuffed carrot dressed like a fireman.

19. Phone

She called him every night before bed and even though there was a time difference he always took time to talk to her.

20. Charm

When he first kissed her Cyborg clipped a small gold heart onto her charm bracelet.

21. Color

"You always look really sexy in yellow, Bee."

22. Thought

Bumble Bee kissed her quiet Cyborg drawing a grin from him, "Penny for your thoughts, Sparky?"

23. Beach

Cyborg admired how good Bumble Bee looked in her bikini as she sunbathed on her towel next to him.

24. Fan

When she had a bad hot flash during her pregnancy that made her light headed Cyborg caught her and fanned her quickly to assure she stayed cool.

25. Ticket

Both Cy and Bee turned in their basketball game tickets and linked arms for their third official date together.


	2. Chapter 2

1. Cry

Cyborg rolled his eyes but comforted Bee as she sobbed at the end of WallE, "Its a Disney movie, Bee."

2. Drink

Bee tossed Cy his water bottle before drinking from her own, "Another mile Sparky? Or did I wear you out?"

3. Fast

He'd never admit it but when they ran together in the morning it took all of his strength to keep pace with his wife.

4. Unzip

Bumble Bee smiled as Cyborg unzipped his coat and placed it over her shivering body.

5. Message

Cyborg looked at his phone, "Women. Bee left me 7 messages that all say basically the same thing."

6. Couple

"Cy, a couple of things before you go!" Bee kissed him, "Love you."

7. Picture

Bee snapped a picture of her husband with their sleeping son on his chest.

8. Plant

Bee planted her feet, "I don't care Victor Jonathan. Your father and I both said no, right, Sparky?"

9. Winter

Bee laughed as Cyborg lumbered out the door in his huge, poofy coat, "You look like a snow beast."

10. Lift

Bee admired her boyfriend as lifted weights and thought once again how lucky she was to be dating him.

11. Colorful

Cyborg let loose a few colorful words as he dropped the wrench and Bee covered her stomach, "Watch your language! Your child can hear you!"

12. Direction

"Honestly, Sparky! Just pull the T-Car over! I"M asking for direction since you won't!"

13. Return

As Bee returned to Massacusetts to rejoin the Titans East she felt sadness wash over her from leaving Cyborg behind in California.

14. Sky

"Come on baby! Wakey, wakey! The sun's out, the sky's blue, and you and I are going Christmas shopping!"

15. Special

"Your son got you a special Blue's Clues watch for your birthday. He threw it in the cart while I wasn't looking."

16. Want

"You're not going anywhere Bee. I want you to myself this evening."

17. New

Cyborg looked at the new money clip his wife had given him and kissed her in thanks.

18. Live

Cyborg knew he lived with the perfect woman when she said no to shopping to watch the game with him.

19. Happy

Whenever they were together they were both unbelievably happy.

20. If

"If I say yes will I be in trouble because 'This looks bad, doesn't it?' is really a trick question."

21. Meal

Bee and Cy settled on the couch to share their dinner and watch a movie together.

22. Dessert

Bee handed Cyborg a napkin as more whipped cream came flying at them from their daughter's high chair, "Dessert you tell me. Let's give our baby dessert."

23. News

Cyborg couldn't have been happier for his wife when she got the job she wanted as a news reporter.

24. Story

Bee smiled as Cy retold the story of how he defeated Brother Blood with a few embelishments for added effect.

25. Date

"Would you, you know, maybe want to get dinner...with me...Bee?"


End file.
